


Winnings

by hokshi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dubious Consent, Escort Service, F/M, Gambling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: Zoro wanders off to gamble on his own with your help, and you offer him many worthy prizes.





	Winnings

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was initially born from that one line at the end of the one piece film preceding the Gold movie where they find the Vivre card for the Gran Tesoro, and Zoro is like "Gambling, huh?" with thAt fAc E of HIs. so i just wrote half of it before even watching Gold. i liked the pace of it even after watching the film, so please excuse some of the mismatched pacing.
> 
> i also don't gamble, so please bare with the strange vagueness of those elements i wrote it. thanks, and enjoy.

Everyone is wandering around trying (and winning) their luck at the Gran Tesoro casinos when Zoro hears a voice call him to attention, “Hello sir, would you like to join me for a game?” 

 

“Hah?” Zoro stops to eye the woman who called out to him, a voluptuous body framed by a fancy, flowing black gown and leaning against a dealer table with beckoning smile. She’s beautiful, like every other woman on this humongous casino ship. 

 

“Care to try your luck?” you smile, gesturing at the game of Blackjack being set up behind you. 

 

Well, everyone else is gambling, so why the hell not? “Sure.” he agrees, walking off from the group to join you. He drops a couple of chips on the table to bet. 

 

“Excellent. Care for a drink?” you reach over to a table to offer him glass of whisky. 

 

“Oh, good stuff.” he comments after taking a whiff. He downs half of the glass as you get the attention of the dealer. 

 

“Please add this gentleman to the table, kind sir.”

 

“Of course, madam.” he smiles back at you before dealing out the cards to everyone. 

 

Zoro is preoccupied with his drink, so he doesn’t notice the fact that you don’t take an active position in the game. It’s only when you tap his shoulder to get his attention that he puts down the empty glass and takes a glance at his two cards. There are a couple of plays and shuffles for a few minutes before the dealer finally announces final wagers. 

 

“Double it.” you murmur into Zoro’s ear with a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

 

Zoro turns his head to look up at you. You had been peeking over his shoulder at his cards the entire time without making a comment so far. But after lifting the corners of his cards to see the Ace underneath, he understands your nudging advice. 

 

“Can I triple it?” Zoro pipes up nonchalantly. 

 

“Why of course you can, sir!” the dealer smiles, clapping his hands together, “This is Gran Tesoro after all. We accept all of the biggest wagers.” 

 

“Okay then. Five times.” Zoro smirks.

 

Now everyone at the table is starting to look nervous, the dealer included. You, on the other hand, seem incredibly amused by this big better. Zoro sticks to his wager and the cards are revealed. And minutes later, Zoro walks away from the table with five times the amount of chips in his possession, and you walking beside him on his arm. 

 

“I’m impressed.” you say, but your smile is rather calm. “Care to join me for a few more games?” you offer. 

 

“Eh, I don’t see why not.” Zoro agrees easily, following you all over the casino to play different games of poker, pai gow, craps, and a few other games that he doesn’t know how to pronounce but managed to win anyway. 

 

You take him all over the place, leaving him to play of his own verition, but give him gentle encouragement every so often that turns out to be pinnacle advice. He wins everything, much to both his and your delight. You’ve been touchy with him all evening, holding onto his arm and resting your hands on his shoulders and his waist while standing behind him during games, and just standing there being pretty while giving him quiet instructions. 

 

He almost feels like your puppet in a way, but he’s winning so he supposes it doesn’t matter either way. This winning streak is getting out of hand though, to the point where he doesn’t feel challenged or entertained anymore. So he announces his departure, “Well, it’s been fun, but I needa go look for my friends now. Thanks for the games.” 

 

“Ah, you mean your Straw Hat crew?” you chuckle as you recall watching that Turtle Car race. “I’m sure they’ll be on their way to the VIP lounge eventually. But the night’s still young. Why don’t you hang out with me for a little while? I’ll treat you to something good to drink, better than all these grocery samples you’ve been sipping on. And I can take you back to your friends afterwards.” 

 

Sake better than what he’s had to drink tonight? Well every sip he’s taken tonight has been some good, pungent shit, so he can’t possibly turn you down now. “Alright. I’m up.” he accepts. 

 

“Excellent.” you smile back.

 

Zoro wordlessly follows you through the incredibly large casino to a golden bridge that leads to a more secluded hotel area. He looks around and takes it all in, almost wandering off when you’re giving the front desk some sort of request. 

 

But before he can dawdle off to explore the rest of the lobby, you grab his wrist to halt him, “My, my, let a girl know if you wanna go somewhere.” you chuckle, “I don’t want to lose you.” 

 

He grumbles something about how would he possibly get lost? But as you promise, you allow him to wander around as much as he likes while you follow. 

 

And somehow, he ends up on a large balcony. 

 

Well, there’s an outdoor restaurant with a live band and a bar here, at least, so he won’t be bored. He makes straight for the bartender, and orders whatever is strongest. You glide into a seat next to him and the bartender is at attention immediately, “How are you this fine evening? Is this gentleman with a healthy thirst about him a guest of yours?” 

 

“Yes, he is. So please get him whatever he likes.” you turn to smile at him, “It’s covered for.” 

 

“Oh, thanks.” Zoro breaks out into his own smug smile, waiting for the bartender to fill his cup to the brim before taking a long, thick chug. Clapping the empty glass on the table for a refill, Zoro watches as the bartender tends to him right away. 

 

“No need to thank me. You’re the one who won all the bets tonight.” you smile sweetly, leaning you chin delicately in your palm. 

 

“Hm?” Zoro hums curiously over the new drink he’s gulping down like water, “Oh, you mean all those games you made me play? You had as much of a hand in them as I did.” 

 

“What ever are you talking about?” you tilt your head, smiling even more innocently than before. The glow of the golden city shines behind you, but it’s nothing compared to that glint of something in your eyes. Zoro can tell that you’re up to something. He can tell, but…

 

“Eh, whatever.” he shrugs, going back to his drink, “Anyone who says to drink as much as I like is good by me.” 

 

You just giggle and follow along with what he pleases, making simple conversation as Zoro continues to order more and more bottles of sake. In fact, it’s only about an hour in when he drinks them out. “I’m so sorry, sir. It seems that we’re out of our stronger liquors right now. I’ve called someone to bring more up, but it’ll take about half an hour or so. They have to retrieve it from storage in another building completely.” 

 

“Huh? Well, that bites.” Zoro hums. 

 

“That’s fine.” you sit up and slide off of the barstool, “I have something better for you waiting in the room. Let’s move the party over there, shall we?” 

 

“Something better?” Zoro smirks. The sake at this bar is pretty high-end already, and he can tell that you’re someone who makes good on her promises. So he’s looking forward to this. 

 

You hum affirmatively as you fling the flowy skirt of your dress in a way that makes it flow more gracefully than should be possible. He shares a look with you before getting up out of his own seat to follow you back into the hotel. After quickly reminding the bartender to send the charges to your room, you lead Zoro into a more secluded hallway that he hadn’t noticed before.

 

Within a minute or so, the two of you stand before an extravagant golden elevator that he can tell is even more luxurious than the other ones. The ride lasts for a good minute or so, and Zoro can see the entirety of the grand golden city again. He stands on the wall adjacent to the one you face with his arms crossed, observing you as you look out into the city with an unreadable expression on your face. 

 

You don’t say a thing for once, but he doesn’t care much for empty conversation anyway. Once the doors open, you say, “This way,” before leading him down a hallway that seems to have even more pretentiously extravagant decor than the rest of this gaudy hotel. Damn. So this must be like a presidential floor or something. 

 

The double doors that you lead him to have guards standing outside, waiting for you. “Good evening, madam.” they recite to you in sync, and you return the greeting before they humbly open the doors for you. 

 

You step into the foyer of the large suite and Zoro follows you after a few seconds, although he’s starting to wonder if this is all a good idea. But when he sees that the interior of the room isn’t the same blinding golden sparkle everywhere, he feels a bit of relief. His eyes can rest for a bit, and the layout is rather classy. 

 

The foyer is white marble, with golden lining between the tiles and other subtle parts of the furniture, like the staircase, mirror, table, armchairs, and vase. And past the foyer, he can see some white carpet lining the floor that leads into some other part of the suite.

 

However, you’re walking up the staircase, so he feels obligated to follow you. Which is weird, since he usually never feels obligation to do anything for someone else. But when the doors close behind him, you call down to him in a gentle voice, “Up here, Zoro-kun.” 

 

With an internal shrug, Zoro follows you up the staircase and into a hardwood floored hallway, where you walk towards another set of double doors and open them yourself. He sees you take off your shoes, so he does the same out of courtesy before following you inside. 

 

The first thing he sees is the view. The windows are huge. From floor to ceiling and there isn’t a spot of dirt on any part of it. It spans across the entire length of one side of the room, and part of another wall adjacent to it. Zoro is sure that the window still expands past that wall it disappears into. It must be a bathroom or something, so you can soak as you stare out into the golden city. 

 

How gaudy. 

 

But once his eyes move towards the bed on his right side, he sees a small table with a gift basket that holds a bag of something, several fruits, a box chocolates, and -- just what he was hoping for -- a bottle of expensive-looking sake. Resting on the table beside the basket is a set of sake glasses and a serving vase. “Oh!” he makes a beeline for it, plopping himself on the edge of the bed in his usual cross-legged position. 

 

He’s already got the bottle open, and fills up the serving vase to the brim before using it to fill both of the cups. After throwing back the small ceramic shot glass of booze, he groans raspily in satisfaction. Hell yes, that is some good shit. 

 

Okay, fuck the glass, he just picks up the open bottle of sake and fills the serving vase back up for you before chugging straight from the bottle. “My, my, you’ve got a strong body there.” your voice pipes up from somewhere again. Come to think of it, he hasn’t seen you since you entered this bedroom. “That wine is said to be strong enough to knock out an elephant.” 

 

“It’s good shit, I’ll tell you that.” Zoro says gratifyingly as he takes another swig. He nods his chin toward the sake serving set, “I saved you some. But I dunno if you want more.” 

 

“No, it’s fine.” you giggle, practically floating over towards the bed. Now that he notices, you’ve changed into a silky, white nightgown. It’s elegantly simple, with spaghetti straps and a flowy skirt that ends near your upper thighs. “This is yours to enjoy.” 

 

“Mine?” 

 

“Mhm,” you nod with a demure smile, gliding over to mount yourself onto the bed behind him. You snake your arms around his waist not unlike the way you had been doing earlier in the evening when giving him hints at the casino tables. You glide one hand up to touch the basket on the table, “These are your winnings for the evening, so feel free to enjoy them to the fullest.” 

 

“My winnings?” Zoro sets the bottle down to pull the rope open around the mouth of the bag, and sure enough, inside is a small mountain of gold coins. It’s so bright and shiny that Zoro can almost see his reflection in them. There has to be at least several hundred thousand berries worth of money in here. “Wait, but you’re the one led me around the entire evening.” 

 

“Yes, and I’ve already taken my share, so the rest is all for you.” you bring your hands back onto his waist to slip them underneath the hem of his shirt. Zoro feels your nose nuzzle against his neck, and up his jaw, before you come to his ear, “I couldn’t have done this without you. So thank you, Zoro-kun. This is all a result of your luck and skill. You’re truly a worthy winner.” 

 

“Really, now.” he ponders over the gold. This is kind of a too-good-to-be-true situation. Why would an attractive woman who knows everything about the casino and its games lead him around to play, nudge him to win, and take him back here to give him his winnings? 

 

You did say that you took your share already, so maybe you were manipulating him to win for you and you took the majority of his winnings for the evening, leaving him with a smaller portion without him even knowing. He wouldn’t put it above anyone to do that, since he has a crewmate who would likely do something of the same caliber. But with this much money for him to take home, and this amazing sake to drink, what’s he really got to complain about? 

 

“Well, whatever.” he brings the bottle to his lips again to drink heartily while your hands continue to play around on his hard abdomen. 

 

You just giggle at his passive reaction, moving your hands lower this time, towards the waistband of his pants, “And this is a little extra service.” 

 

Just as you slip your fingers past the waistband of his underwear, he catches one of your wrists to stop you in your movements, “Oi, I don’t need any of that. This is enough.” 

 

“Eh?” you sigh disappointedly, although your expression is still playful, like you don’t mean it. “You seem popular with women, Zoro-kun. Do I not measure up to what you’re used to?” 

 

“That’s not what I meant. But you don’t need to do anything like that. You’ve already given me this much tonight. And it was fun. So that’s good enough for me.” he says dismissively. It’s not like he’s really interested in that kind of stuff anyway. Save it for that damn love cook or something. Not that he’d be able to win this much for you, Zoro bets. 

 

“Aww, don’t say that. I’m doing this because I want to.” you smile with your lips against his cheek, “You’re in the city of entertainment. So why don’t I entertain you a little?” 

 

Your hands rub up and down the length of his thighs, and he has to admit, the warmth and caress of your hands on him is incredibly inviting. But he didn’t come here to fuck a girl. He’s honestly not very interested, although he will admit that you’re quite pretty. “Nah, it’s fine. My friends are probably waiting for me anyway. So after this, I’ll probably just go see them.” 

 

“Eh…” you sigh in that disappointed way again. 

 

So Zoro chugs down the last few gulps of that large bottle of sake and lets you leave your hands on his hips. He slams the bottle down and groans happily again, “Yup, that is some good shit. I’ll have to try and find some more later.” 

 

He makes to stand up but his vision is suddenly dizzy, “Whoa.” he says, bouncing when he falls back down onto the bed. He hadn’t even realized he was tipsy enough to lose the strength in his legs. 

 

“Oh, so it  _ has _ hit you.” you giggle by his neck. “I was starting to get a little worried that you weren’t human.” 

 

Zoro’s vision is incredibly blurred now. He can barely see a thing besides a big shining yellow blob that must be coming from the window he’s facing. And he can feel the warmth of your hands on his back, but other than that, he’s practically incapacitated. “Man, I haven’t been this drunk in a long time. Or ever, really.” he slurs.

 

You giggle again, and Zoro can feel the warmth of what must be your hands moving down his back and around to his front, “Then maybe I can help you after all. Just to release some of the tension from your body.”

 

He’s tipsy, but he’s still aware of your hands his crotch, so he makes to get up again, only to wobble forward before losing his center of gravity and falling to his ass on the bed again. “There, there, relax.” you whisper softly into his ear this time, and his body can’t help but shiver. He hasn’t been in a position where he’s vulnerable like this in a while. “You said your friends are waiting for you, right? I’ll help you clear your body of this, and you can head back to them more quickly. Is that okay?” 

 

He’s not in a position to think and respond clearly anymore, so honestly, he wouldn’t mind the help, even if it involves your hands on him. Actually, your hands on him doesn’t sound too bad at all, in a delirious state like this. He’s sure it’ll feel amazing. “Eh, sure, whatever.” 

 

“Alright~” you chuckle, victorious. It kind of spites him, but not enough for him to care. 

 

So he allows for your hands to remove the waistband of his pants down to expose him to the air. One of your hands grips him tightly at the base before loosening up to stroke him gently up and down. Not used to the sensation of someone else’s hands on him, he feels a little bit heat crawl up to his cheeks, and his body stiffens just a bit. 

 

He feels your other hand traveling up his shirt to feel his chest, and you start playing around with his nipple, brushing across it with the length of your fingers, circling it, pushing and flicking at it. Your hand on his chest is really not unwelcome, and with the strokes warming up his lower half, he can feel the arousal beginning to pool in his groin. 

 

However, you don’t seem to be satisfied yet with your results, “Is this how you usually like it, Zoro-kun?” you lower your lips to nip at his ear, playing with his earrings. Zoro feels a shiver run down his back, but he’s too stiff to let his body move with it. “Just tell me what to do, and I can adjust to any way you like.”

 

“Yeah.” he manages to grunt back eventually, settling into your touch as you lay a few kisses to his firm neck. 

 

He feels as light as a feather, despite his head feeling heavy enough to loll back onto your shoulder. Which leaves you with room to pepper your lips along his adam’s apple and down between his collarbones. As faded as he is, the soft pressure of your lips along his skin keeps him conscious. He actually wants to be alert and awake for this. 

 

It’s starting to feel pretty damn good actually. Especially down where you’re still stroking and caressing and rolling your fingers along his length. If he focuses on the sensation of your thumb circling his head, he can feel the slight slickness that’s been coated around the surface, likely from a few beads of his precum. 

 

“Zoro-kun?” You beckon to him in his hazy state of consciousness, “Are you enjoying yourself?” 

 

After slowly blinking once in thought, Zoro lets his lips slide into a lazy smirk on one side of his face, “It’s not too bad.” 

 

You smile gleefully, “Really? Is that all? Well that won’t do. VIP winners only get the best.” 

 

With that announcement, you pull your warm, plush body away from Zoro’s back, and your luscious hands away from his chest and crotch, much to the swordsman’s disappointment. But you reappear in front of him in no time. 

 

Or rather, below him. 

 

You’ve settled yourself between his open thighs and your hand returns to its previous position, stroking him from base to head. But this time, you add a little extra. 

 

The sultry look on your face is already arousing enough with you kneeling before him and ready to please. Your own long, dangling earrings and messy updo frame your face perfectly in this position as you look up into his eyes. 

 

You keep eye contact with him for a tense minute, even when you lean down to give his head a kiss. Even when you lick around the sticky, coated crown. Even when you wraps your lips around the whole top of it. 

 

And holy fuck, Zoro had no idea how hot it would be to see a pretty girl wrapping her lips around his erect cock like this. The idea has never appealed to him before, since he’s never bothered imagining it. But the intense heat from his and your touching bodies and this act of intimacy is enough to send him reeling in pleasure. 

 

He can feel his cheeks heating up in arousal along with a shudder that travels down to his core. You’re halfway down his length now, and you’re still maintaining eye contact with him. Zoro’s body is aching to throw his head back at the pleasure, but he doesn’t dare to break gazes with you. It would leave a bad taste in his mouth. 

 

And you also looking fucking hot right now, so he brings some control back to his own body by lifting his hands up to thread his fingers through your messy bun. He likes this, having something to grab on. And the softness of it against his finger pads is a pleasant sensation that complements the soft warmth of your mouth that has now enveloped most of his hard cock. 

 

With a warm hum from your throat, you send a thick, resonant vibration into his crotch and through his body. Zoro actually shivers. Unbelievable. 

 

Finally releasing his eyes to completely engulf him down to the point of kissing his balls, you flatten your tongue against the bottom of his cock. And you let it drag a stripe along to the tip when you suck your lips back up to the top. 

 

With a soft pop, you release him to meet his eyes once more, replacing your mouth with your hand for the moment, “Do you like that, Zoro-kun?” 

 

Is that a rhetorical question? The hell is he supposed to say?  _ ‘Fuck yeah I like that, so get back to sucking’ _ ? 

 

“Why are you trying so hard to please me?” He ends up grunting, “You could’ve just taken your money and the rest of the night off.” 

 

“And let a jackpot of a winner like this go without properly enjoying his company? I would never.” You tease in a sultry whisper. “When I choose my guests, I make sure to treat them well.” 

 

“Eh? You must be a picky escort, huh?” Zoro challenges with a broader smirk, “Aren’t you guys just out for the easiest winnings for the night to take your pickings?”

 

To his delight, you smirk right back at him, and you stroke him with some conviction. “In truth, to swindle as much as they possibly can, most do prey on the weak. But I prey on the strong.” 

 

Your smirk doesn’t falter even as you lower your head down towards his possibly-even-harder cock again. As much as Zoro would like your mouth coating him again, your words had just lit a fire in him that he can’t possibly douse without a taste of your lips. 

 

So he puts some force into the grip in your hair and brings your head right back up for him to crash his mouth against yours. 

 

He doesn’t get it. He doesn’t get it all at, why he wants this from you. He’s never felt the need to kiss someone so badly before, and yet here he is sucking the breath out of your mouth in some strange attempt to get a taste of that conviction that came from your lips. 

 

And although he’s unsure if it’s conviction he tastes, the flavor is amazing. Something like a soft vanilla, mixed with a gentle clean scent of fresh clothing. A delightfully modest taste amidst this raucous, over-the-top, godforsaken gold mountain of a country. It’s like a breath of fresh air, yet as flammable as gasoline. 

 

You feel and taste incredible against him, but you also set his body alight. Is it the alcohol? Or adrenaline or some kind? The firm press of your lips back against his drives want into his veins, pumps desire into his blood. 

 

His hands are on your body, all over your body. Zoro grabs you by the butt and cradles your thighs in his arms to effortlessly lift you from the floor onto his lap. It’s much easier to kiss you this way. 

 

And it’s also easier for you to get his blazer and shirt off. You thought he looked so good in them, but they were in your way, so good riddance. 

 

Zoro is shirtless before you and his pants and underwear have scurried down along his thighs in all the scooting he’s done to get you on top of him. You seem to be enjoying the view, by the way you lean back and run your hands down his bare torso, following the lines of his longest scar and riding along the bumps of his abdomen. 

 

He won’t deny that he’s doing the same, because from this angle of you sitting slightly above him, your gorgeous body seems a lot more tangible. Bunching the skirt of the nightgown up to your waist, Zoro relishes in your gasp of surprise when he wipes an experimental hand up the slick surface of your pussy. 

 

You’re like a leaking sink, but a lot prettier. He curiously brings his wet fingers up to his face, taking a quick whiff and flicking his tongue at it. It’s strange, but it’s definitely a taste he would associate with you. Light, feminine, sweet yet salty at the same time. Absolutely not a taste that could be recreated. So he should probably savor it now. 

 

“Zoro-kun, you’re teasing me now.” You clap a hand on his shoulder, chuckling, “You’ve caught me. This is how much I want you right now.” 

 

With a shuddering gasp, you slide your hand down your torso to spread your lower lips apart with your fingers, giving him a full-on show of your arousal for him. “Oh… I’m aching to find out how that beautiful cock of yours will feel inside of me…” you groan quietly, leaning down towards his face, “Won’t you show me?” 

 

Okay, maybe the alcohol really is hitting him, because he’s suddenly dizzy with desire. It’s clouding his head like a thick fog and he can’t see past it. All he sees is your waiting, wet pussy between your spread legs and the lust clouding (or maybe reflecting his own) your eyes. 

 

The hair tie had fallen off at some point and your locks frame your face in a messily beautiful composition. It adds more to your dazed grace and natural beauty. 

 

In a spontaneous gesture, Zoro runs his hands into your hair through to the ends, dragging his fingers down the sides of your neck, arms, and hips until they rest at your waist. And there, he lies his back against the soft bedding so he can watch completely as he brings your hips down to sink onto his hard length. 

 

And lying down was a good idea, Zoro realizes. Because he can watch both your warm walls swallow him whole, and your face change in pleasure at the insertion. The way you roll your bottom lip between your teeth, and arch your shoulders up to catch your lolling head, and keep your eyes gently closed in bliss. It brings the heat back to Zoro’s face. And his dick, of course. 

 

Whether by his verition or your own, your hips start moving. You bounce easily on top of him, your excessive slickness making the slide easier on both of you. It’s warm and then it’s not. Your tight heat swallows him whole, and then it leaves again. But every inch of friction you move along feels stupefyingly good. 

 

Your slick, warm walls squeeze tightly around his shaft every time you lift back off of him and Zoro wants you to stop and to keep going at the same time. The pleasure is dulled, yet amplified through his hazy consciousness, leaving him in an almost out-of-body state of being. He wants to enjoy this though, and for you to enjoy it. 

 

Zoro finds himself enjoying the many contorted expressions you make when you’re feeling pleasure, so he amps it up by grabbing at your hips and assertively thrusting back up into you. The combined efforts amount to exponential impact, and you scream for him. “OH, Zoro!” 

 

He does it again. “Yes!”

 

And again. “Just like that!” 

 

He throws his hips up into the opening in your legs like you’re target practice. And his consecutive, rough thrusts throw you into a contorted mess of pleasure. He likes that expression on your face, the one that says you feel so good that you look like you’re in pain. And Zoro knows for a fact that you’re not feeling a tinge of pain because you’re screaming for him to never stop. 

 

Well, he sure doesn’t want to. Mounting his weight onto his back, his waist barely touches the bed anymore in his hurry to pull in and out of you at such a rapid pace. Each thrust feels amazing, but it’s not enough. He needs another, and another, and another, and fast. 

 

At some point, his ricocheting pace overwhelms you and you fall into a heap on his chest, wailing and crying at how good it is. You try muffling your own screams by pressing it back against Zoro’s mouth, and he happily takes you in, allowing you to invade his personal space with your tongue. 

 

“I’m-- I’m c-com-ming, I’m coming…” your words sound like hiccoughs when they’re interrupted by Zoro’s unstoppable hips. And come you do, right on top of him, screaming and moaning, throwing your head back and raking your nails down his toned arms. It’s a beautiful sight, and Zoro kind of wants it photographed. 

 

But that doesn’t stop him from ramming himself into and through your orgasm. His hips don’t relent or let you come down from your high calmly, so you’re stuck in this high-strung and overstretched peak of ecstasy. It’s like you’re freefalling from a sky island back down to earth, or riding on a roller coaster with an endless nosedive. 

 

It’s too much, it’s so,  _ so _ much. There are tears streaming from your eyes. You’re going to lose your voice. You’re going to  _ pass out _ … 

 

You need to calm down… You need to… 

 

“ _ Agh _ !! Do-Don’t s-stop!!” you choke out. 

 

“I’m coming.” you vaguely hear him say, but before you can register anything, you feel the most amazing warmth spread inside of you. It paints and dyes you from the inside out, saturates you in Zoro’s colors, and you love it. 

 

The climb, or the stumble down from both your extended highs is barely registered by either of you. You lie a sweaty, fucked-out mess on top of Zoro’s chest, every inch of your white slip damp and barely concealing a thing anymore. You’re both panting heavily, unable to speak, unable to think for a good while. The only thing you’re aware of is the heat of Zoro’s large hands that have slid down from your hips to rest flat on your thighs. 

 

Who-knows-how-many minutes later, you plant shaky arms onto the bed by Zoro’s side and lift yourself off of him, managing a lazy smile. He offers you a matching one before you tremble off of his body and separate your wrecked core from his dick. However, the movements take a toll on the oversensitive nerves on your skin and you fall to your back right beside him. 

 

“Oh.” you breathe, “Perhaps I need another minute.” 

 

Zoro just huffs out of his nose with smug satisfaction, staying beside you while he waits for the rest of that monster sake to wear off. As a matter of fact, that whole debacle did end up helping clear his head a bit by burning off some of the alcohol from his body. He can feel his body heat cooling to a more comfortable temperature. 

 

“So what brings pirates of your bounty league to Gran Tesoro? Surely you and the rest of the crew have more trouble to cause elsewhere too?” you tease, finding enough strength to rest your head in the palm of your propped elbow. 

 

“We go where the wind takes us. Or the log, I guess.” Zoro shrugs, bringing his own hands up to rest behind his head. “And we ended up finding a Vivre card to come here. But trouble will come to find us soon enough.” he promises with a maniacal smirk, to which you giggle at. 

 

“What about you? What makes you wanna stay here taking other people’s winnings?” he takes his turn to joke back. 

 

But to his surprise, you’re rather slow with your response, which causes him to open his one eye and glance at you curiously. “It’s not that I want to stay here doing this job…” you finally admit, moving to lie back down on your back and opt for staring at the ceiling, “Many of us here are stuck in debt, so we have no choice but to stay and work it off.”

 

Zoro furrows his eyebrows at that. “You’re in debt? You know everything there is to know about all these games. And how to win. How’d you sink into debt?”

 

You answer with a deep sigh, staring at the ceiling for another few moments before saying, “Everyone’s winning streak only lasts for so long, Zoro-kun.” 

 

It’s a mystifying statement, and Zoro’s about to ask more about it, but you leave it there by finally sitting up (albeit slowly). “It’s getting to be about that time. Why don’t I escort you back to your friends?” 

 

“Sure…” Zoro agrees, although he’s still confused. 

 

Sitting up, he cleans himself off with the towel that’s folded nicely on the table beside his prize basket while you disappear off somewhere to get changed back into your party gown. The walk to the VIP room isn’t quiet per se, what with all the night life activity going around around you, but you don’t exchange many words. 

 

And by the time Zoro hears Luffy shout out his name and wave him over to check out their winnings, you’re gone. He adds his own bag of loot to the collection, bringing more excitement to the table, and he was about to introduce you only to realize you had disappeared. 

 

“Oh well, I guess.” he shrugs it off. Maybe that’s just how you handled your job. He can’t tell you how to live your life, but he can still be thankful that you helped him to this point. 

 

“Alright, everyone. Why don’t we start making our way up to the VIP lounge, where you can gamble at triple the stakes?” Baccarat calls for everyone’s attention. And so the Straw Hats move up the ladder of gamblers, ready to take on any challenge.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When you see the flyer advertising Roronoa Zoro’s public execution, you heave a disappointed sigh. “Has your winning streak ended already, Zoro-kun?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sea water rains from the sky, washing the gold dust off of your body, washing away the chains that bound you to this horrid lifestyle of manipulation and financial hustling. 

 

You’re free… 

 

You’re  _ free _ ! 

 

At first you think it’s all an illusion, that maybe you got some gold dust in your eyes or your breathed in too much and it had finally gotten to your brain. But everyone around you was cheering and fighting back for freedom, and you couldn’t believe your luck! It had returned! 

 

Upon the grand stage, you can see the Straw Hats all fighting ferociously, yet valiantly to defeat Gran Tesoro and his henchmen. The ones who had held you and so many others prisoner to this cage of riches. Thanks to the Straw Hat pirates, you’re finally free… 

 

You want to start crying, but then you see Zoro strike a finishing blow to Dice, one of the strongest-looking warriors working for Tesoro. And the henchman falls to the ground in bliss. Well… you can empathize with collapsing in pleasure before Zoro. 

 

With a smile, you run off to find something before rushing to escape with everyone else. 

 

By the time the countdown is over and as many people have been evacuated as possible from the Gran Tesoro to other ships, the Straw Hats are already being chased down by the Navy. Luckily, you’re on one of the ships closer to the Straw Hats’. 

 

“ZORO-KUUUUUNN!!” you bellow out through your cupped hands. 

 

In the midst of his rocking ship, he manages to hold onto the deck railing and meet your eyes as you wave at him. You can see his smug smile from here. You smile right back. 

 

With all your might, you take the item you had retrieved from the Tesoro and toss it over to the Straw Hats’ ship. You impress even yourself by how far the object actually travels, but Zoro still has to put some effort into catching it. He does though, as you expected he would. 

 

“What’s that?” Luffy asks excitedly, invading Zoro’s space to get a look at the object, “Meat??!”

 

“WHY DID THAT BEAUTIFUL LADY JUST CALL FOR A STUPID MOSSHEAD LIKE YOU?!” Sanji shouts from the side, although he’s stuck at the helm with Franky trying to steady the ship, so he can’t make his way over to beat his envy into the swordsman. 

 

Zoro lifts the bottle of the elephant-tranquilizing sake you had thrown him, decorated with a kiss mark. And he just smirks. 

 

When he meets your eyes again from across the ocean waves, you shout another loud, “THANK YOUUUUU!!!” with the biggest, most genuine smile on your face. And honestly, that is a sight worth more than all the gold that was on the Gran Tesoro. 

**Author's Note:**

> you know, originally it wasn't gonna be this rough, but then Migos started playing and went all "I'MA KNOCK THE PUSSY OUT LIKE FIGHT NIGHT" on me, and thus i let it get out of hand. 
> 
> share your love of hip hop, zoro, and one piece with me in the comments or on tumblr :)
> 
> blushinggray.tumblr.com


End file.
